


Ink and Orchids

by SakuPenguin



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Reunions, Tattoos, idots in love, uhhhidk how to tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuPenguin/pseuds/SakuPenguin
Summary: A new flower shops open in front of Kazemaru tattoo parlorGuess what happens next
Relationships: Fudou Akio/Kazemaru Ichirouta, Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou
Kudos: 9





	Ink and Orchids

He took a deep breath when he lifted the grate from the premises and opened the door, the wind chimes ringing, even if there was no one to announce his arrival. Kazemaru had missed the studio during the holidays, the smell of ink that never disappeared and the walls covered in drawings, the great wave that Tsunami had painted a few years ago had always been his favorite. The boy had gone from Okinawa to Tokyo, a visit to his friends like so many others, had stood in the studio door with his backpack full of spray paints saying that the place needed a pinch of sea. He has known Tsunami for a long time, but for once that idiot was right.

That morning they didn't have much work, the agenda was almost empty, so he decided to sit in one of the studio's leather armchairs with his sketchbook. He had free time to finish some sketches. But that tranquility did not last long, the bells sounded again as Afuro entered, the wings on his bare back visible as always, the helmet under his arm and with a smile that did not promise anything good. He approached him with quick steps to remove the notebook from his hands.

"The shop across the street finally reopened, and the guy who was carrying things inside is cute. And he must be our age." He didn´t like that smile. Kazemaru looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he retrieved his notebook.

"And? Is it a study that can take away customers? Because if it doesn't, I don't care."

Afuro let out an exaggerated sigh before sitting next to him and putting his hands on his shoulders.

"It's a flower shop, don't you see it's perfect?" Kazemaru's confused look was enough for him to keep talking, "Come on now... God you don't know anything. You're a tattoo artist, he's got a flower shop, isn't he perfect?"

"Perfect would be for you to leave my love life alone, I think you've read too many stories." Kazemaru got rid of his friend's grip to stand up and approach the window.

That store had been closed for so many years that Kazemaru wasn't even sure he'd ever seen it open. Now the frames of the frames of Windows and door were painted in shades of green and brown, other than having a new sign hanging at the front. _Orchid seeds_. At least Afuro hadn't lied, the guy who carried the pots inside the shop window was cute, with messy brown hair and bright green eyes, looking at home in that place, wedged between those colors.

The boy saw him and greeted him with a smile on his face, Kazemaru returned the shy greeting before turning around and returning to his place in the leather armchair.

"I think you should go see him." Afuro spoke from his corner of the studio, while placing the inks and gun. " Maybe that way you won’t be single anymore."

Kazemaru decided that it was best to ignore him, Afuro was always the same, looking to match everyone within his reach, he did not know how many times he had tried to arrange an date with a client. Better to let it go, he’d forget son.

He kept drawing until his first client arrived, finally back to routine. Maybe that way he could take that boy's smile off his head, and that look that heralded trouble. And the boy in general.

* * *

He had no luck.

When he returned from his lunch break, Afuro was laughing. He threw a little card at him as soon as he stepped closer. He felt his ears turning red when he saw the name of the florist and a phone number written on it. He had crossed out the store number to write it on top.

"He said to give it to you, that a boy with such a pretty smile deserved his number," Afuro gently bumped his shoulder, "in other circumstances I would be jealous that he hadn´t flirted with me first, but... I hope you keep that number."

Afuro returned to his seat still laughing, Kazemaru could swear that he heard a snort when he put away the card in his pone case. His heart kept beating fast in his chest as he tried to calm down. It was just a number. He didn't even have the obligation to call. How he hated his life.

The worst part was that that continued to happen throughout the week. The shop was not yet officially open, Kazemaru watched the boy walk in and out. Place things and talk to electricians and painters. Whenever their gazes met, he smiled at him or winked his eye. Every time he came back from his break there was a new note.

The first day had been a face that winked a face that winked at him, _use the number I gave you._

The next day a white rose appeared with a heart-shaped card tied to it. A horrible sketch of Kazemaru drawn on it, surrounded by little hearts. Kazemaru only recognized himself thanks to the bangs and blue hair, it was clear that Mr. Florist was not a very good artist.

After that came a slightly longer note where he suggested Kazemaru to come over to draw flowers in his shop. That he'd like to see Kazemaru´s work and have him around.

"They are forget-me-nots... they say they are a symbol of impatient love..." Kazemaru couldn't help but smell the flowers, a silly smile on his face. "I think someone's getting desperate because you’re not calling them..."

Kazemaru stared at the flowers. The small note tied to the bouquet written in a delicate and elegant letter. He ignored how his he ignored how his heart skipped a beat and pushed away his thoughts, the best thing he could do now was to look for a base for the flowers.

He couldn't help but come near the window, to see if the other boy was to see if the other boy was there with his messy hair and shiny eyes.

Indeed, he was there, watering the flowers as he hummed what was playing on the small radio placed on the window frame. He seemed happy and lively. He danced in the middle of the street, the wind messing up his hair even further and his sweatshirt’s sleeves rolled up. His arms were full of ink.

* * *

When Kazemaru opened the door to his apartment, the last thing he expected was Fudou Akio sitting on his couch, shirtless and eating popcorn. He was frozen at the door and the keys fell off his hand. Kazemaru didn’t have the time to think before asking.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" his voice didn't sound half as angry as he intended. Fudou stood up and opened his arms with a smile, that stupid cocky smile he hated so much. But the prettiest smile in the world.

"What way of welcoming your boyfriend is this?" Kazemaru couldn't help but laugh before throwing himself at Fudou so hard that they fell to the ground, the carpet cushioning the blow a little, hiding his face in the crook of Fudou's neck and leaving a kiss there, getting a laugh out of him. Fudou stroked his back with one hand, while with the other he tried to push away the dog that had approached when he heard the blow.

"You're an idiot... orchids? Seriously?" Kazemaru spoke even against his neck, "and that nonsense of flirting with me..."

"Hey, apart from being our birth flower, they're super pretty. Well, you've got the flowers in the room..." Fudou continued to charge his back. "Why didn't you call me? Or come to see me?"

Kazemaru pulled back to give him a gentle punch in the shoulder.

"I was ashamed! I've already told you what Afuro is like... wouldn't leave me alone if he found out I have a boyfriend, and if I called you, but you must have misspelled your new number..."

Fudou dropped his head back as he laughed, that sharp, beautiful laugh he had. Kazemaru loved that sound, he loved having Fudou at last there with him. He placed his lips against his neck, slow and delicate Fudou's hand was still on his back and he pulled his hair With the other hand.

"You're adorable babe..." Fudou looked at him with that beautiful shine in his green eyes, "I've missed you so much..."

"Then is it all settled?" Fudou stroked his cheek and he leaned carefully so that he could put a hand on his, "no more debt?"

"I've paid every last yen that bastard owed. Ican finally come home to you, Ichirouta..."

Kazemaru laughed, though he was sure he had also begun to cry. He couldn't wait any longer, he kissed Fudou with all the desire in the world, he was dying to do it, he was dying to hold him after years. After so long without being able to be close to Fudou his own safety.

* * *

They'd met in high school.

Kazemaru was studying for an art degree. Fudou worked in the cafeteria that Kazemaru´s class always invaded on breaks. At first Fudou only saw him as another one of those rich, handsome boys who went to a private school. Very handsome, yes.

But at some point, they had started talking, especially when Kazemaru was there alone. He seemed different when he wasn't surrounded by his peers. One afternoon there was a horrible storm, Kazemaru had rushed in, soaked and shaking like a leaf. Fudou had no choice but to bring him the usual, tea with milk and cinnamon, besides offering to take his coat to the heater his coat back and put it on a radiator. By the time he had returned, Kazemaru had pulled his hair his hair up in a high ponytail and warmed his hands with the tea. It was the first time Fudou used his break to sit and talk.

That became their routine. Kazemaru often took out his notebooks and dedicated himself to completing assignments taking advantage of the silence of the cafeteria. Fudou would sit with him to chat. They were becoming closer friends between conversations and tea, rainy afternoons together. Until one day Kazemaru left his number on a little post-it stuck to the table before he left.

Dates began to arrive one after the other, almost inadvertently. Kazemaru´s heart was racing when he thought about going to see the other, Fudou feeling the same every time the other leaned down to Kiss him every time the other leaned down to kiss him. Kazemaru always tasted like cinnamon and complained that he tasted like tobacco, but never stopped kissing him.

The time passed so fast that they didn’t even realize it, between kisses and bottles of alcohol that some friend could get him they spent whole nights kissing¡ without thinking about anything else but each other, they were all that mattered. Secrets were whispered that no else knew, slow caresses were exchanged, never wanting to leave the other.

He had told Kazemaru about his debts, about how he had to work himself to death to pay the rent and evening classes. After that and much pestering insistence he had moved in with Kazemaru, he wanted to take at least one weight off his back. 

In the end, Kazemaru’s mothers prepared the guest room for nothing, because the first night Fudou spent there he already woke up hugging Kazemaru. But then Fudou turned eighteen and his family's debts fell on him. And they weren't small debts or with particularly nice people.

Two years ago, Fudou had had to leave, that he had to go away so as not to endanger him or get him into trouble. Kazemaru had missed him so much, they called each other and, on some weekends, they had been able to see each other. But that could not separate them. 

It was the only thing stopping Kazemaru from throwing himself in and hugging him as soon as he saw him, still with the fear that Fudou was in danger, that he had only opened the store in front of his studio to see him again. But now there he was, hugging him like other times, back home.

Fudou sat down And slowly pushed him back. Kazemaru looked at him from head to toes, there was more ink than skin, many of those tattoos had been done by him on his visits, but others were new and he would have time to explore them.

"I have something to show you, " Fudou slowly let him go. "Do you remember the tattoo on my back?"

"Your ex's name?" Kazemaru laughed as he wiped away his tears. "It was awful, how to forget…"

Fudou put that crooked smile, which was always a sign of danger, and moved to turn around. Kazemaru couldn’t hold back a surprised gasp. Fudou's entire back was occupied by a huge, beautiful dragon, red and black, contrasting with his pale skin.

There was no trace of that name, but the dragon was surrounded by forget-me-nots and hydrangeas in shades of blue... Kazemaru´s flowers. His colors.

"I would have liked to have you do it, but… it’s a better surprise this way... do you like it?"

Kazemaru did not answer, he just hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek.

"I love it, Akio..."

Fudou got up with Kazemaru still hugging him from behind and headed to the room, right now he just wanted to hug him and never let him go, he could finally be who he deserved to be. Stroking his face and laughing, Fudou pushing him down on the bed, moving him carefully without pulling away. Fudou kissed his shoulders and neck, peppered his face with kisses while neither of them could stop crying. Fudou's kisses tickled, they were a wonderful feeling they had almost forgotten. They were together again; nothing could separate them now.

The next morning, hugged and with the sun sneaking in through the curtains, Kazemaru woke him up by caressing his face, kissing his forehead with a smile on his lips. He'd missed those moments so much, the love and how sweet Kazemaru was when no one else looked. He kissed him without opening his eyes, Kazemaru's hands on his hair, ink and scars covering Fudou´s body. They didn't want to get out of that bed or let go each other, they didn't have to, not yet. For now, they were going to wait, their story was starting again, a little cliché, but they didn’t care.

They arrived to the studio hand in hand, Afuro looking at them with an eyebrow raised in surprise. Sakuma laughed from his seat, asking for his attention on the tattoo he was making on his back.

“Don´t get distracted, babe.”

Genda complained and Sakuma went back to stabbing his boyfriend with the gun.

Kazemaru looked at them, and then at Fudou, still smiling.

“I wanted to introduce you to Akio,” Kazemaru kissed his hand, “Akio, they´re my friends. Afuro and Sakuma. The complaining big baby is Genda.”

“Hey!”, and he closed his mouth again when Sakuma go back to work after waving Fudou.

“And Narukami should be somewhere…”, Kazemaru looked for the other boy, but Sakuma pointed one of the doors.

“He´s giving Henmi and Sakiyama matching piercings, you´ll hear the screams in a moment.”

“We should get one of those babe…”, Fudou winked at his boyfriend, “I´m Fudou, just so you know, I’ve been dating Ichirouta for five years now Barbie.”

Fudou smiled when Afuro looked at them surprised and offended.

Fudou kissed Kazemaru´s cheek before leaving to the flower shop. Afuro stared, a raised eyebrow, but who was he to complain about a love story?


End file.
